The Library will never be the same again
by MsGreenness
Summary: What happens when Hermione is at last willing to own up to her feelings and Malfoy's taunts?  One-shot.


**The library will never be the same again**

Hermione Granger is briskly on her way to the library. It is only their first week back but she is already laden under all the work. It is all her fault. She decided to take all these extra subjects. She was horrified when she found out Malfoy did the same. They are together in almost every class. Hermione guessed that Malfoy was actually really smart, otherwise McGonagall wouldn't have permitted it. She opens the doors to the library and walk through the shelves to where she always sits.

Hermione's POV

With a heavy sigh I put my heavy books down with a thud. Harry and Ron will meet me here after their Quidditch practise. This means that I have about an hour to myself to finish Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Then when Harry and Ron arrive we can start with our two feet long Potions paper. I'm so used to the library that I can walk with my eyes closed to the shelf I want. I missed this place during the holiday, not only the smell of the old books and the high shelves that reach the roof, but also the quietness. I feel most at home here, at peace. This is my haven. I wander to the quiet section where I can find an Arithmancy book. I freeze in shock! Right here in front of me is Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson busy snogging. Parkinson's skirt is so short, it is almost up to her chin and Malfoy's hand is on its way under her shirt. I feel a strange sensation running through me. But mostly I feel angered. They don't even realise that someone is standing here.

"Well if you two would bother to stop for a second you will realise that you're actually in the library – which means that you're in a public place where people can walk in on you!"

They stopped. Pansy looks as if she doesn't fully comprehend what I just said, but then her expression turns deadly.

"Granger, how dare you interrupt us? Surely you know it's rude." Pansy really thinks that I am the one out of order here?

"Yeah Mudblood. You are spoiling our fun. Not that you would know what fun is." Malfoy looks at me with his usual smirk. He quickly looks away then.

"I know what fun is Ferret, but what you two are doing certainly didn't look like fun at all. It looks as if it kind of hurt." I smile a wicked smile, knowing that I struck a nerve because Pansy looks down guiltily.

"Hurt?" Malfoy looks insulted.

"Yeah well I guess it wasn't all that comfortable for Pansy here being pushed up against a bookshelf."

Obviously that simple fact didn't occur to Malfoy. "Well I don't care about that Mudblood." Pansy looks at him angrily, grabs her bag and stomps off without a word. Malfoy remains still, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"You're pathetic Malfoy. You're not even gonna go after her? Try to spare her feelings maybe?"

He snorts. "I don't chase after woman. The thing with Pansy was getting old anyway." And with that he walks away, smiling. He probably can't wait to tell his stupid friends that he almost hooked up with Pansy in the library.

I just roll my eyes at him and walk off to find my book. Oh no. Seeing Malfoy like that with Pansy just brought back old feelings. Yes, I secretly fell in love with Draco Malfoy during last semester. The holidays I managed to not think of him that much. I dreaded to come back here, seeing him. I knew that I would have to fight these feelings again. I shake the thought and go back to my seat with the book I collected. Malfoy is right at the table next to mine. I love the way his blonde hair falls in his eyes when he works. Malfoy looks up at me. "Oh, here comes the prude again."

"Prude? Rather a prude than a slut Malfoy. But I am neither." I am not even surprised that he brought something like this up. But I do not want him to see me as a prude!

"Face it, Granger, you're a prude. You are officially the definition of prude. I mean, look at the length of your skirt and I will bet all the money in the world that you have never snogged a guy before."

Okay. I must stay calm. He cannot know that he is right. "That is none of your business Malfoy."

"I am right Granger, because you don't even try to deny it. But if what you're saying is true – prove it"

I snort. "I don't have to prove myself to you Malfoy. If you think I am a prude then so be it. I really can't care less." With that I returned my attention to my paper again, deciding to ignore him. I hear him laugh. Every now and again I will look at him, examining him from closer by. He is well-built. I can see the muscles in his arm twitch as he writes. When he concentrates very hard he furrows his brow and when he struggles with something he gets angry. He is an interesting character to watch. I snap out of my reverie and carry on with my work.

Draco's POV

It is the first week back and I am already behind on schoolwork. So I decided to come to the library and catch up. It is impossible to work in the common room. Pansy is hovering over me the whole time or just sitting there and staring at me. If she is not doing that she is trying to kiss me. I don't mind her trying to kiss me – I mean she is hot. But it gets really annoying. I managed to tear myself away from her. I know she won't bother me here. I don't even think she knows what the library looks like inside. I get up to go find an appropriate book for my Arithmancy homework. I sigh. Granger and I have exactly the same subjects. I wasn't surprised; it's just that she is almost in all of my classes now. It's hard enough already ignoring her as it is. I can't help watching her. The flow of her light brown hair and the way her eyes light up when she is around her friends. I have indeed fallen in love with this extraordinary witch. It happened so soon. I can't get her off my mind. Just then someone put their hands on my eyes from behind. I freeze. "What's wrong, Drakie? I thought you'd be happy to see me here." It is Pansy, great. Slowly I turn around. She immediately starts to kiss me. I'm hesitant at first but then I thought I might as well indulge in this pleasantry. It could shy away the thoughts of Hermione Granger. With a fast movement I turn us around so that her back is against the shelf. I lose myself completely in the kiss and push her up against the shelf, my hand going underneath her shirt. Then out of nowhere someone speaks.

"Well if you two would bother to stop for a second you will realise that you're actually in the library – which means that you're in a public place where people can walk in on you."

It is Hermione. Damn! I feel ashamed. I didn't want her to see me pushed up against another girl. I don't look at any of them. But I will have to keep up my pose. Pansy is the first to respond.

"Granger, how dare you interrupt us? Surely you know it's rude."

"Yeah Mudblood. You are spoiling our fun. Not that you would know what fun is." I give her a smirk but cannot keep it up after seeing her expression, I look away.

"I know what fun is Ferret, but what you two are doing certainly didn't look like fun at all. It looks as if it kind of hurt." She gives a wicked smile.

"Hurt?" I feel insulted and confused.

"Yeah well I guess it wasn't all that comfortable for Pansy here being pushed up against a bookshelf."

Interesting, I didn't think about that. Not that I think that it really mattered to Pansy. "Yeah well I don't care about that Mudblood." Pansy looks at me angrily, grabs her bag and stomps off without a word. I remain still, not knowing what to do.

"You're pathetic Malfoy. You're not even gonna go after her? Try to spare her feelings maybe?" I don't want her to think I care about Pansy, because I really don't.

I snort. "I don't chase after woman. The thing with Pansy was getting old anyway." I hope that conveyed the message very clearly. And with that I walk away. Hermione looks so cute all worked up, I smile at the thought.

I decide to sit at the table next to Granger's.

Hermione can't seem to concentrate on her work. Malfoy's last words keep running through her head. Prove it. She wanted him so much to know that she is indeed not a prude. She must think of a way to prove it. Suddenly Malfoy gets up from his seat and stalks off to the shelves. A wild idea sprang to her mind. Without contemplating her decision she got up from her chair. This might be the biggest mistake of her life because she has no idea how Malfoy will react. She finds the row of shelves he disappeared into. She spots him at the very end. She hikes up her skirt a bit and walks with confidence towards him. He only notices her when she was about five feet from him. She stops inches away from him. "Skirt short enough?" Draco looks down at Hermione and gulps. He had no idea she had such a beautiful body until now. Slowly she steps toward him while looking him straight in the eyes. Malfoy cannot resist her anymore, all of his feelings towards her starts pulsing through his veins and his lips start to burn. He tries to kiss her. But she takes a step back again. "Were you really just gonna kiss a prude, Malfoy?"

That said I kissed him. My plan was just to give him a short kiss that will make him take back his words. I mean, I never snogged a guy before so I wanted to keep it easy and simple. Soon I couldn't tear myself away. Malfoy took over the lead and deepened the kiss. This was amazing! All the sensations and feelings pulsing through me, making me want more and more. I pushed myself against Malfoy as he pulled me closer. I put my arms around him and he held me around my waist. We had to break free for air but he rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. He spoke.

"You're not a prude, you're beautiful."

**A/N Please review, whether you liked it or not..**


End file.
